


Forever

by peacenik_jesus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik_jesus/pseuds/peacenik_jesus
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "I wish we could stay like this forever."





	Forever

Fingertips trailed down Jesus’ arm, slipping between his fingers and caressing his hand and wrist before skimming back up towards his shoulder. The tenderness was raising goosebumps on his heated skin, and he shivered in pleasure, capturing the fingers between his on the next pass and bringing them to his lips to kiss each one softly. A nose nuzzled his hair, pressing a kiss to his head as a foot moved against his bare calf beneath the tangled sheets.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Aaron’s voice was soft and low, the deep baritone stirring Paul’s momentarily satiated arousal.

A smile pulled at the smaller man’s lips, and he craned his head around as he reached back to pull Aaron forward into a tender kiss. “Me too.”

Just the fact that they _were_ there, lying together in Aaron’s bed after an incredible night of passion, seemed impossible enough. Six months ago, before that night in the graveyard that had nearly claimed Jesus’ life, the thought of being able to freely walk through the gates at Alexandria seemed like a dream. The thought of being open about dating Aaron seemed like a fairytale. If nearly dying had spurred the communities to start working together again, then he was glad to have been stabbed. Well, maybe not _glad_ , but it was a price he was willing to pay. 

“Beats screwing around in the woods,” Aaron teased, his lips finding Paul’s shoulder. “We never really got a chance for this. It’s nice not to have to constantly look over my shoulder to make sure nothing’s sneaking up on us. I always felt rushed.”

Paul turned, propping himself up on his elbow and cradling his head in his hand, looking down on Aaron with a smirk. “Rushed or not, it was always good… But you’re right…” he leaned down and captured the man’s lips in a deep, languid kiss, eliciting a complacent moan from Aaron. When he pulled back, he kept his lips a breath away from Aaron’s, his hair spilling into his face. “This is so much better.”

Aaron’s fingers carded through the long, silky locks before tucking the strands behind Paul’s ears. He looked on the verge of speaking, but seemed to change his mind, instead pulling the man back down into another kiss. The passion began to build in the embrace, relighting the fire in their loins, and Paul shifted, slipping a leg over Aaron’s hips to straddle him. Aaron groaned in pleasure, his hips pushing up as Paul’s weight settled on top of him.

“Think we can do better than ‘better?’” Jesus teased with a smirk, rolling his hips to entice the other man. 

The devious smirk that curled Aaron’s lips sent a tingle down Paul’s spine. “Guess we won’t know if we don’t try.”

As their bodies merged once more, exhalations and heady moans creating a symphony of passion, Jesus pondered on the possibility that maybe they _could_ stay like this forever. Perhaps not physically, but...in ways that were more than just the flesh. Thoughts of settling down and permanency typically filled him with anxiety and dread, but not when it came to Aaron.

Their eyes locked, holding each others gaze with such intensity, that Paul couldn’t stop himself from uttering the words that had never been spoken between them. “I love you.”

Shocked surprised registered in Aaron’s expression before it quickly dissolved into the brightest smile Paul had ever seen on the man’s face. He was pulled down into a fierce kiss, Aaron’s right arm crushing him against his chest with such fervor that Jesus nearly laughed. “I love you, too.”

The words made butterflies hatch in his stomach, his lips peeling back from his teeth in a wide, giddy grin. Their passion was halted as they exchanged tender kisses, and when it resumed, there was something distinctly different about it. This wasn’t one of their usual rendezvous. This wasn’t just a casual fling. This was what it was like to make love, and it was _way_ better than anything Paul had ever experienced.

FIN


End file.
